


For pete's sake no yelling

by original_slash



Series: Rules of Engagement [2]
Category: Daredevil (Comics)
Genre: Engagement, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-08-24
Packaged: 2018-08-10 17:31:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7854478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/original_slash/pseuds/original_slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy had everything set for the perfect evening. Candlelight, wine and great dessert. Now if only Matt could be on time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For pete's sake no yelling

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who read the first part of this series and I hope you guys enjoy this second part just as much.

Foggy sometimes doesn't get Matt. He told him specifically to be here at 9pm, no Daredevil business that this was an important dinner. What Matt must have heard was to be at least 6 hours late. Sighing as he looked at his ruined dinner, the candlesticks burning low, the cold steak and green beans. Well Matt's plate was cold, Foggy reheated his plate at about midnight. If he was going to wait for Matt at least he would be full. The third glass of wine was starting to kick in when the familiar thud sound happened. Looking over the head of the couch Foggy saw Matt getting up off the floor. 

" You're late." Foggy said looking at his empty glass. 

" Yea sorry got up in somethings." Matt answered though to Foggy he didn't sound all that sorry.

" Did you eat?" Matt asked his boots making the floor board moan in the kitchen.

" Yea when I realize my boyfriend stood me up." Foggy hoped that didn't sound too bratty.

" Hey I'm here aren't I?" Matt said as reached for the now warm wine in his glass.

"A fucking 6 hours late Matthew." Foggy got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen. He was going to need a fourth glass of wine for this excuse.

" And you had better even been saving a bus full of orphan puppies to be this late." Foggy said as he pour his glass up to the rim. Matt cocked his head to the side like a dog that was searching for the word bone in a sentence.

" I didn't even think that existed Foggy. Beside I was stopping a counterfeit ring." Matt put on his good doer smile that usually made Foggy knees weak, but being pissed and half in the bag was voiding the usual effect. 

" A money counterfeit?" Foggy asked hopefully he could forgive that.

" Nah it was merchandise like iphones and handbags." Matt stated before taking a sip of wine. 

Foggy slammed his wine onto the table spilling some of it onto the wood. " You're telling me the reason you are late is to stop some dangerous fake as shit Gucci bags from hitting the street?!" Foggy was really trying not to yell at his idiot of a boyfriend. 

" Now Foggy you know that kind of ring can fund everything from weapons to sex trafficking." Matt acted as he was scolding a child. " Besides it was just dinner, we can do that anytime." those words came out of so calmly, so matter of fact. 

Foggy saw red and then he lost all control of his words and his voice.

" This was just not dinner! When your boyfriend tells you it's important you haul your ass to be one time! Foggy could see Matt open his mouth to speak but Foggy wasn't hearing anymore of it tonight.

" And there might be not be a next time because I never if your going to come home with this Daredevil business! Tonight was suppose to be special with steaks, wine, and cheesecake. I was going to ask you to marry me but now I'm not sure that a good idea after tonight." Foggy voice was horsed he so rarely yelled. 

Matt was quiet for a minute before walking over to Foggy, watching him walk sometimes you didn't realize that he was blind. Matt pressed his forehead against Foggy's forehead. " You want to marry me?" Matt whispered 

" See you don't listen. I said it wasn't a good idea." Foggy answered feeling Matt's chest raise and fall. 

" I'm so sorry. I do everything I can to protect you, to protect our home." Matt said as he slide down to his knees in front of Foggy. 

" Matt get up." Foggy tried to lift him up from the armpits but Matt refused to budge.

" I love you so much, I would be so honor to be your husband." Matt said as he kissed Foggy hand. Foggy was god smacked from what he heard.

" Your fucking nuts. I just yelled at you, yelled out a proposal and you're saying yes?" Foggy just couldn't belive it.

" What other person would put me in my place? Who else would put up with me being a dick?" Matt stated

" I'm not sure how I put up with you." Foggy admitted.

" I think wine helps you cope." Matt joked.

" Damn right. Made drink about 4 glasses tonight." Foggy agreed. 

" So are you going to ask me for real?" Matt asked.

Foggy reached into his front pant pocket " Matt you damn devil. Will do me the privilege of spending the rest of our lives together?" Foggy had shorten his speech quite a bit and course had to call Matt a devil.

" Of course." Matt smiled as Foggy slide a ring on his finger. " Is there something on the inside?" Matt asked. 

" Yup it's a plain gold band but on the inside.." Foggy paused.

" Always yours." Matt finished.

" Always." Foggy confirmed leaning down kissing Matt's lips. 

" Now since your down there while don't you make it to meet for being so late." Foggy had wicked grin that would make Matt proud. 

" Of course babe." Matt laughed as he started to undo Foggy belt.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first attempt at these two so I hope not too off the mark. I know I know Matt a bit of dick but I think it fits him perfectly.


End file.
